


【普中心】旋律01

by nanxun



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanxun/pseuds/nanxun
Summary: 我想这是一场温柔的性爱和回忆。





	【普中心】旋律01

**Author's Note:**

> 一个湿乎乎的吻，一场泥土清香的性爱。

【普中心】旋律01

我做了个潮乎乎的梦。  
有接吻时相互交换的唾液，有俩人紧贴在一起时黏糊糊的体液。还有水，不知道从哪里来的水，而我就躺在被泼了一地的水的地板上。  
谁做的?  
我睁不开眼睛无法辨认眼前，只是觉得有人在与我四肢纠缠。我的胸膛在起伏，而那个人的手掌覆上来揉捏我的乳头。这是在交欢，而与我一起的那个人是——  
我的眼前从模糊的光影渐渐变得清晰，我看清楚了，是波诺伏瓦。  
于是我主动轻咬他的脸颊，嘴角上扬把额头抵在他的太阳穴呢喃着“我的小音符”。我把我俩之间的距离缩短到零，是主动我把双腿缠在他的身上，我学生时代的爱人弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦。  
“让我们来猜猜这里面有几根手指?”  
他坏心眼的用指甲盖向上顶弄我的内里，我被这一阵温存袭昏了头脑，瞬间不知羞耻是什么东西。他的指关节在曲起，用来开阔那里头的土地。  
他曾与我躺在种满不知名小花的土地上，那时候刚刚下过只能润湿泥土的雨。我把手指插入黑土地，感受清凉和包容。我的触觉被无限放大，在青草的香气里抽动起手指。  
“这好像做爱哦。  
我的思绪被打断，因为我感受到一个更加火热的东西正在长驱而入，我因此兴奋的战栗起来。

——  
我被一杯茶水泼醒了。  
王耀拿了个干毛巾过来替我擦脸。  
“这个枕头不能要了，我觉得你也不能要了我真想把你丢出去。”王耀拿着毛巾在故意用力摩擦我的脸，等他擦完后一照镜子我的脸是通红的。“你睡着之后是真不老实，怪可怕的来。”  
“没，至少我没把被子踢掉。”  
“春梦吧？你看看你自己。”  
我才发觉自己内裤被顶的老高，燥的还在喘着粗气。  
“给你给你，快点去浴室解决掉，我跟你讲啊晚上去那老变态的公馆时你可得小心着他点。”王耀把刚刚擦脸的毛巾扔给我，然后继续对着我走向浴室的后背说，“别天天昏了头，拿点劲出来舍。”  
“再有劲也不能快速解决晨勃！”我冲门外喊。

等我解决完生理问题后，王耀已经拿了份报纸坐在小圆桌旁边看。我凑过去辨认那份报纸的名字——《箭矢》。  
我依稀有那么点印象，“是女权运动的报纸?”我向王耀问到。  
“嗯，三条街旁边的小报亭看见的，挺稀奇的，我们家那边就没有。”王耀永指关节向上顶了顶滑落的眼镜，我的视线也移到他漂亮的指关节，让我想去了那个荒唐的梦里有力的手指如何让我达到顶峰。  
“你认识这个主编吗？她叫戴安娜。”王耀把报纸抖出声音，我回过神来。“是那个叫什么名字的大剧院来着?那个街区里头有名的贵妇，玩的开也敢疯。”  
“你怎么什么都知道？”我也感兴趣的扫一眼排版简洁的版面，惊叹那首漂亮的押韵诗歌。  
“不是所有人都跟你一样天天跟个乡绅家的小姐一样待嫁闺中。”他又在说我天天不出门了。  
“现在这个待嫁小姐晚上就要和她亲爱的管家大人参加一场宴会去寻找她的白马王子。”  
找白马王子少的了盛装出席吗？  
天天待在房间里习惯了身上不着寸缕或者穿的很随便，这一下子换上礼服还觉得不适应。我坐着一匹马拉的车穿过冰雪混合着秽物散发出令人作呕的气味的小道来到一所公馆。这里的照明做的不错，论平常我可能会惊讶于这里的风格奢靡至极，然后去研究喷水池里头的雕刻。但是这会不行，我虽然不知道自己即将会遭遇什么，但是今天晚上绝对会发生些什么事情来真正让我一改这么多天的懒散生活。  
王耀不着痕迹的给我使眼色，我顺着他眼神所指的方向看见那个英格兰的小王子，亚瑟·柯克兰。我记得这次接手与我相关的事情的负责人就是他，而不是某个外交部的官员。  
他也看见我了，并向着我的方向走来。红色的地毯被他深棕色的皮靴踏到脚下，他与生俱来的骄傲使他不曾向谁低过头。  
“这是个佼佼者，很多方面的。”我从心里给他下定义。  
“祝您愉快，海的王子。”他这样对我称呼，我有些不明白她为何会给我起了个摸不着头脑的名字。  
我等着他的下一句话，好让我多获得一点信息，我想我就是个社交白痴。

**Author's Note:**

> Tbc


End file.
